Muscling In
by Lazarus76
Summary: A trip to the movies leaves Arthur feeling a little insecure. Inspiration from AngeloftheMorning1978. Fluff, a little crack maybe, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. AngeloftheMorning1978 recently wrote a fantastic story about an insecure Ariadne...what if it was Arthur? Fluff, and a little crack. **

"So, did you enjoy the film last night?"

Arthur blinked, and looked up. Eames was smiling at him. "It was good," he said, turning back to his work.

"Really?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Sure you didn't feel a bit jealous?"

Arthur scowled. "Of what? Ariadne?" He shook his head. "She was there with us, remember?"

"No, I mean of those hulking male bodies," The Forger commented. "Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Thor...looks like muscles are back!"

Arthur stopped tapping on his laptop and looked up. "What?"

"Muscles, Artie," Eames repeated. "The only man in it who was built like you was the villain...now what does that tell you?!"

Arthur frowned. "I don't know Eames." He stared at the older man, raising an eyebrow. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means," Eames said, smiling, "that the skinny waif look is over, Artie. Women want muscles. Someone to protect them." He leaned forward. "It means you are no longer in fashion!"

Arthur scowled. "Eames. I'm not a waif." He looked down at himself. He had the physique of a runner - not a bodybuilder. He'd never received any criticism from women over his build.

Eames was grinning broadly. "Well, put it this way, Arthur. Who was Ariadne looking at last night? The screen? You? Or...me?"

Arthur blinked. "What?"

Eames shrugged. "Just that you might not be her preferred choice, Arthur. Maybe you're not her type?"

Eames walked off, whistling. Arthur looked down at his laptop, and frowned.

* * *

Later that night, he paused, studying himself in the mirror. There was nothing wrong with his appearance, he decided. He was toned, he was lean, and well-proportioned. He shrugged.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He hastily pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it. "Coming!" he shouted.

As he opened the door, he smiled. Ariadne stood in front of him, looking slightly shy. "Um, hi," she said, biting her lip. "Could I show you some designs?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course, come in!"

She entered, a roll of blueprints tucked firmly under her arm. As they went to the dining room table, he brushed his shirt down. Focusing, she unrolled the large sheaf of paper.

"So..." he swallowed. "Did you enjoy the movie last night?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "It was good to go out last night." She bent over the designs.

"Um...it was pretty impressive, wasn't it?" He said, not quite knowing how to ask the question he wanted.

"It was." She nodded again. "The special effects were amazing!"

"So, um...the acting was pretty good." He was beginning to feel self-conscious. "Although, those bodies, they might have been enhanced with CGI..."

Ariadne looked up at him. "I doubt it. I think it may have been natural." She smiled, causing Arthur's discomfort to grow. "Those guys must really work out!"

Arthur felt himself stand a little taller, and throw his shoulders back. "Well, I, uh, I go running..."

She looked at him, blinking. "I know you do." She shook her head. "So, what do you think of the designs?"

"The deisgns? Oh, right..." trying to re-focus, Arthur bent his head. "Well, I think they're good," he said, trying to mentally process how he could impress her physically. "Really good!"

"Oh, right!" She blinked, but then smiled. "Um, its a little early. Do you want to go out for a drink?"

"Oh, shouldn't really." He smiled placatingly. "I, uh, have to get up early tomorrow."

"Right." She looked at him, puzzled. "What for?"

"The gym." He spoke with finality.

"Oh, ok." She looked surprised, but carefully scooped up her designs, and began to prepare to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Arthur nodded. "See you!"

* * *

"What do you want to achieve?" the trainer looked at Arthur, doubtfully. He swallowed. "Just to gain some more muscle. That's all."

"I see." The trainer bit his lip. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you have the physique."

Arthur's shoulder sagged. "What?"

"Well, you're not very..." the other man paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "Broad. You're more built for running, cycling, than lifting weights."

"Yeah, but..." Arthur felt his voice trailing off. "I think I need to..."

The other man shook his head. "Listen," he said, patiently. "If you really want to gain muscle, try starting with your eating habits. Lots of protein. Try some shakes. Nutri bars. OK?"

Arthur nodded. "I'll give it a try."

* * *

Ariadne looked up as Arthur walked past her desk. "Arthur?"

He turned, a straw poised between his lips. "Hmmm?"

"What is that?" She asked, pointing.

"Its um...frappuccino," he said, thinking quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, a little defensively. He swallowed. The protein shake tasted foul, and he could feel it settling in his stomach like cement. "Really."

* * *

He coughed. The protein bar was dry. Unappetising. He kept chewing stolidly.

"Arthur?"

He looked up. Ariadne was approaching. "Can I ask you something?"

He chewed, trying not to shudder. "Of course."

"I might need some more information on the Mark for this design, and-" she stopped. "Is that...cardboard?!"

"No," he said, almost annoyed. "Its a...breakfast bar." He nodded.

She shook her head. "If you say so."

* * *

Arthur lay on his couch, feeling rather sick. The protein shakes and bars were making him feel bloated, rather than healthy, and he thought, the calories he burned through running were not helping. He sighed.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. He got up, and walked to the door. "Ari!"

She walked in, frowning. "Arthur." She held up a wrapper. "What is this?"

He blinked. It was one of his protein shake mix wrappers. "I, uh-"

"Arthur." Ariadne folded her arms. "Are you trying to...bulk up?"

He swallowed. Being asked directly actually gave him a feeling of relief. "I, uh, maybe..."

"Why?" she inquired, politely.

"Well, it was when we saw that film..." he paused, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "Eames commented that women might want men to protect them, and I don't exactly have the physique for it, so..."

He stopped. She was shaking her head.

"Arthur. Do you have any idea how stupid you are sometimes?" She was frowning. "You do protect me - remember the Fischer job? You protected all of us. Did you forget that?"

He stopped. "I-"

"Stop letting Eames get to you," she interrupted. "You look fine. Do you wish I had cleavage like the Black Widow?!"

Arthur blinked. "No, you're -" he faltered. "You're lovely the way you are."

She nodded, smiling. "So, shall we start again, properly?"

He grinned. "Maybe we should."

"Excellent." She smiled. "Shall we start with a movie date?"

He nodded. "I could do that."

"Great. But let's not go to the _Avengers, _ok?" She squeezed his hand. "The best looking man in the world is already here with me."

He nodded. "If you say so." Leaning forward, their lips met in a kiss.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
